Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: 14 days, 14 kisses, 14 things to do, 14 odd but amazing yaoi pairings...[seasons 1 and 3] CAUTION: when I say odd pairings, I MEAN odd pairings...I drew lots for this so brace yourselves. Don't say you weren't warned...
1. Midnight Snack

A/N: I had immense fun when I picked the pairings out…I didn't actually pick, it's more of drawing lots…xD cheers to Valentine's Day! It's a miracle if I can get this done before the fourteenth, I don't exactly have time on my hands…but a tribute's a tribute! Enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February One**_

A tanned, muscled arm groped from something on the bed. For quite a few minutes, it did not cease in the occupation. Soon enough, Garland frowned into his pillow, having not found what he was looking for.

"Gary?" he called his lover, squinting at the digital clock by the bedside. It was two in the morning.

Minor ruckus in the kitchen answered him and the bluenette smiled.

The bear of a neko-jin was busy with the fridge. He did not hear the kung fu master's quiet footsteps and was ignorant of his presence till a pair of strong arms wrapped around his cuddly body.

"What on earth are you doing up?" he asked.

Gary blushed and squirmed about. "I was hungry."

He was replied with a jovial laugh. "You always are."

Midnight snack was brought to the dining table and was consumed in silence.

"Guess what day it is…" Garland said lazily, having not shaken sleep just yet.

"What?" the Chinese teen asked.

"February one…and you know what month February is."

His big lover smiled and leaned over to steal a kiss. "Yes I know very well what February is…"

"Thought so…hey, you ARE still eating breakfast aren't you?"

Gary nodded and the bluenette rolled his eyes.

**06081795**

A/N: the next day…coming up! Review! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	2. Waking Up

CAUTION: when I say odd pairing I **MEAN** odd pairing...don't say you weren't warned.

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Two**_

A pale dawn crept quietly past the half drawn curtain and shyly spilt its gently rays on a pair of sleeping boys.

Well…the other one was awake already. He was watching his mate sleep.

Bryan rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow. A bonafide smile broke out on his normally stoic face when he heard Sanguinex snore softly. The humanly challenged redhead looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

The Russian knew he had made a very odd choice. He himself did not know how they worked out…they simply did. Maybe it was the fact they were both devoid of something before finding it in each other, thus completing themselves.

It was the month of love and they had to pay tribute to their special bond.

"Stop looking at me while I'm asleep."

Bryan's smile widened. "Ah, you're unfair. You know I like you best when you're asleep."

Crimson eyes flew open. "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult."

The lilac-haired teen snuggled up to him. "A little of this and a little of that. Shall it come with a price?"

The vampire considered for a moment. "No. I'll be kind to you today," and he planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips. "Wakey wakey. It's a bright day and I want to enjoy some sunshine…"

Bryan snorted as Sanguinex jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom without clothes on. It's not everyday you hear an undead person like him wanting to enjoy daylight.

**06081795**

A/N: …drawing lots is fun, ne? …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	3. Going to the Bathroom

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Three**_

"What are you doing?" Claude asked Tyson on his way to the bathroom.

"Marking my calendar," answered his boyfriend. "I'm on a countdown to Valentine's Day."

"That's sweet, " the French teen replied and started brushing his teeth. The dragon-boy followed him in and scooted up to him.

"Go away," said the European, his words quite muffled by the foam in his mouth.

Tyson pouted. "Can't we brush together? I could even brush your teeth for you if you like..."

"You'll hog the sink…"

"I won't I promise!" and the Jap squeezed himself toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing too. "See? We can share."

Claude couldn't help but smile. He bent down and placed a kiss on the bluenette's foamy lips, swapping spit and minty paste.

They pulled apart, rinsed their mouths and spat at the same time.

"It's amazing you aren't demanding breakfast this morning…" the sea-green haired boy remarked.

"Must be a new moon…" the World Champ mused.

"Or you could be up to something…"

"Whatever would that be?"

"There might be no more food left in the fridge."

And Claude laughed as his lover protested loudly.

**06081795**

A/N: the next pairing's a tad odd…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	4. Breakfast

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Four**_

They were watching the sun rise. Truly it was beautiful from the balcony.

Kevin was staying at Lupinex's apartment in England. The pair had decided to take their breakfast outside for a change. The space was small yet smug. They had moved the small coffee table and two dining room chairs.

"It's amazing…" said the cat-boy, tamed by his doggish mate.

"I agree," was the reply as he took a bite out of his toast. Their simple meal consisted of that and a glass of orange juice.

"Are there any special plans today?" Lupinex asked hopefully.

The short greenette knew his implications and smiled. "I'd rather be spontaneous. Would a day together suit you?"

The grey-haired teen smiled too. "It would be perfect."

It was a picturesque scene. The odd couple was silhouetted against the sun, sharing chaste quick kisses.

"I'm sorry you wouldn't be able to spend Valentine's with your friends back in China," said Lupinex but Kevin shook his head.

"Who spends Valentine's with friends when we've all got lovers?" he laughed. "We're busy with our own stuff and I'm determined to spend a day with you."

His lover shrugged. "There's nothing much to do…"

"We could sight-see…breathe fresh air."

The werewolf nodded and stood up in agreement. The pair left their sunrise to embark on their new day.

**06081795**

A/N: scary isn't it? That's the fun of drawing lots…day five up next! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	5. A Bike Ride

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Five**_

The pleasant click of slowly revolving bicycle wheels broke the stillness of the countryside. Raul and Enrique were preparing for a smooth ride as they have decided to do after breakfast.

The young redhead smiled as he gazed out on the empty stretch of road that had seemingly no end. The Giancarlo heir truly had a taste for houses and lots. His quiet estate in Andalusia was perfect for their date.

"Thanks," his blonde boyfriend said with a smile as he stepped out of the double oak doors and shut the garage gate. They exchanged a sweet good morning kiss.

"It's amazing here, Enri." Raul said in an awed voice as they mounted their bicycles and set out on the open road.

"Julie isn't emoting back at your house is she?" Enrique asked.

The Spaniard blushed. "Uh…well I don't know. I left before she woke up."

The Roman laughed. "You really are priceless, aren't you love?"

A joyous giggle rang out in the air and the elder of the two reddened.

For several minutes, wind rushed about their ears as the pedaled side by side. The two teens were just relishing in each others' silence, amazed at the love they shared. They've been together for a time but still never failed to surprise each other.

"Hey," Enrique began out of the blue. "I'll race you to the next mountain…" and he sped off at a sprint.

"Wha--? No fair!" the younger European protested. "I don't have as long legs as you do!"

"Oh don't give me THAT excuse!" was the retort. "I'm not the one who Oliver dragged along to compete in a Tour d'France!"

**06081795**

A/N: …I hoped you like this chap…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	6. In the Park

A/N: oh wow...I didn't expect to get a lot of reviews...THANKS!!! y'all don't know how much it's appreciated...x3 ...enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Six**_

Johnny frowned slightly, sat up and cocked his head to the side. His short boyfriend was unyielding and he was getting worried.

"Why don't you come sit down? It's alright; we're in a park anyway…" said the Scot and tugged gently on the Russian's arm.

Ian shook his head. "I've got a bad experience with parks…" he replied simply.

The redhead sighed. He figured it must be a nasty memory of the Abbey. It saddened him that there was a side of the indigo-haired boy he couldn't claim, repress or comfort. And maybe he never will.

"Tell me what happened. I'll try and make it all better…" Johnny requested and stood up, preparing for a stroll.

"No matter how hard I try I don't think I'll get any of this outta my system." Ian was speaking of his Abbey days in general. "I'm really sorry."

"What happened?"

There was a sniff. "B-boris took us to the Red Square one really cold and people-free day. He was angry with us during the preceding week. Our battling had been low standard he said. He left us at the park that day without anything but clothes on to teach us a lesson. Right after he disappeared, Abbey guards came out and started beating the stuffing out've us with anything possible." He winced as he remembered the sound of Tala's skull colliding with the hard pavement, followed shortly by his own.

"Oh Ian…" the usually quick-tempered Scot pulled his lover into a hug. "Not all parks are…for that purpose. I love you and you've got friends who care for your team. Absolutely no one shall hurt you ever again…" he bent down and tenderly kissed the younger's trembling lips.

They sat snuggled in each others' arms on the soft grass, Johnny whispering consoling words into the Russian's big poof of hair.

He may never loosen the Abbey's hold on his lover…but at least he can try.

**06081795**

A/N: this day sounded pathetic…ah well…tell me what y'all think...enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	7. Lunch

A/N: I'm glad this fic has scored a lot...thanks for all your reviews! forgive any typos if you see some...enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Seven**_

"Damn Rei…if you and Oliver had a showdown, I don't know who'd win!" Michael said as he enthusiastically consumed his mate's cooking

"Oliver of course," replied the Chinese teen. "Whatever I do I won't be able to top him." he smiled and ate a few bites out of his own plate.

"Oh you've impressed him once in a while remember?" grinned the American.

Rei shrugged. "It's doesn't account for much…I'm a good cook in my own way…"

The redhead nodded. "You got that right." he leaned over for a kiss. "A good cook in his own way not only in front of the stove."

The neko-jin smiled slyly. "And you're frisky anywhere…"

There was a pause and lunch decreased by a few bites.

"So," Michael began. "What would you want to do this afternoon?"

"I don't know," was the reply. "Spend the day with you…even if it means persuading your coach and team to let you off today."

Trygle's guardian laughed. "No biggie," he reassured. "Love's in the air and so are our heads. Productive training is impossible and they'll understand. I'd love to spend the afternoon."

Parts of this redhead's charm were his inflated ego, devil-may-care approach to things and occasional hotheadedness. The ebony-haired teen loved him for all of these…but he liked him best when he was being plain old sweet.

**06081795**

A/N: I hope you liked that chap! Tell me what you think…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	8. A Game of Basketball

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Eight**_

Two big scantily clad boys sat down on the rickety wooden bench. Their loose shorts and jerseys did little to conceal their well-toned abs and muscles, shining with swear under the sun.

"Whew!" Rick exclaimed, turning up the radio for background music. "The day's hotter than it looks…" and he drained a bottle of ice cold water.

Spencer followed the suit. "Damn I hadn't had this hard a workout since I was in the…"

His silver-haired lover looked at him with a thoughtful expression when he trailed off.

"Forget what I said," the blonde continued. "It's just nice to have a good ol' game of basketball again."

A buff tan arm wrapped around his broad shoulders. "Get over it Spence…"

The Russian sighed. "Easier said than done, Ricky. But I'm doing my best and thanks for helping me."

The American smiled and leaned up toward his for a comforting kiss.

"Game for another round?" he asked, hard orange ball in hand.

"You're on," came the reply and the big couple ran back to their secluded basketball court, found if one is brave enough to trek the mysterious alleys of New Orleans.

Gleeful laugher and shouts were heard above the dribble dribble of the ball and the jingle of chains as it went through the hoop.

"Darn. We shouldnt've eaten after lunch, eh Spence?"

"Who cares, Rick? 'Just means more food for us later…"

**06081795**

A/N: forgive any typo…if there's any…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	9. Coffee

**Fourteen Days Till Valentine's Day**

_**February Nine**_

Miguel felt uneasy. He stared at his coffee, not quite ready to face his beautiful new boyfriend.

The Spaniard was appalled at himself for his choice, but the happy-go-lucky guardian of ultimate darkness intrigued him. But being very prudent in nature, he wanted to break Brooklyn's reserve and get to know him more.

For someone so happy, he sure was quiet and secretive.

"Brookie," the blonde began. "What do you do when you're alone?"

The carrot-topped teen smiled softly. "Nothing."

"Where do you go?"

"Somewhere without people."

"Why?"

"People bother me. I prefer to be surrounded by nature."

Miguel nodded, and spoke after a pause. "You do something…"

Brooklyn laughed a bit. "Why ever would you want to know?"

The Barthez Battalion team captain sighed. "I'd like to know more about you…since we're together…"

"Ah…you will in due time."

Dreamy blue eyes watched his lover take another sip of his latte before shifting the gaze to a distance.

"What do you do when you're alone?" he asked again.

The elder boy considered him for a long time. "…think of you."

Miguel smiled and they leaned toward each other to share a searing kiss.

**06081795**

A/N: I've developed a particular fondness for this day…it's cute…anyhoo…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	10. Watching TV

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Ten**_

The day was absolute bliss.

Their team captain and his second best were out with their respective lovers. Cenotaph and Zomb had the house all to themselves. The couple spent their afternoon snuggled against each other on the couch, watching TV.

"Should we be doing anything?" the greenette asked lazily.

The blonde shook his head. "No, so stay here…"

They fell silent and half-heartedly turned their attention back to the telly. Neither of them were really watching.

Since the battle at the Olympia stadium, the Dark Bladers have lived fairly normal lives. Their wardrobes improved and they acquired a decent home. Friends were always by their side and with villainous characters such as Boris out of the way, the undead teens were able to feel they belonged because of their mates.

Zomb winced slightly and sat up.

"What's wrong?" asked the mummy.

The patched up boy rolled up his sleeve. "My shoulder's wasted again. I'll need it replaced soon lest I rot."

"Shut up and don't say that," the elder teen said sternly. "Sang and Lupi are trying to find someone that would…fix us." he refrained from saying 'bring us back to life'

"I'm from the same banana, Zo…" he continued quietly. "We all need a break right now."

His lover sighed and nodded, returning to Cenotaph's comforting embrace. "I wish this never happened, Cen." He was talking about their curse.

The blonde took the emancipated face between his bandaged hands and kissed the greenette's lips tenderly.

"The present is what matters. I'm here for you…"

**06081795**

A/N:…uh, tell me what you think…hehe…enjo!xD and ciAo…


	11. The Sunset

A/N: this is one of my favorite days…enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valetine's Day**

_**February Eleven**_

There was only so much Oliver could do to stop his lover from scaling the Eiffel Tower to reach the top.

"Mystel, there's an elevator!" the Frenchman reasoned.

"But that isn't fun…" the Egyptian retorted.

"There's my blimp—"

"—no fun either."

"I…I don't know how to climb!"

"Then I'll teach you!"

"…I'm afraid of heights!"

Mystel laughed. "That's a big fat lie, Oli…"

The young chef pouted. The short pair longed to see a Parisian sunset on the highest point of the city.

"If you scale the Tower, 'Stel…I shall go up alone."

That didn't deter the blonde from the thrill of the climb. "Then let's race!"

Oliver sighed. "Do you really want to scale the Eiffel Tower?"

The other boy nodded. "If we don't start now, we'll miss the sunset…AND it'll take is forever to get to the top using the elevator…"

Mystel had a point. The Tower was swarming with tourists, the greenette had to admit. He hung his head in defeat and took his boyfriend's hand. "I love you and trust you. Teach me how to free climb."

A WHILE LATER

The Egyptian was in the French boy's arms. The sunset had dazzled them halfway through their climb and now they were enjoy the stars, despite the stares of the people who witnessed their amazing feat.

Mystel squirmed about and met his lover's lips.

"Let's rappel down," he suggested. "I've got ropes, are you game?"

The French boy groaned. "Oh the things I do for you!"

**06081795**

A/N: aren't they adorable?! …enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	12. Cooking Dinner

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone! ...here's today! i hope you enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Twelve**_

"Do you know how to do this?" Max asked Ed.

"No. Do YOU know how to do this?" Ed asked Max.

"Nope," and the pair stared blankly at the recipe book in front of them.

The couple wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. They planned to prepare a genuine home-cooked dinner. Unfortunately, neither of them knew how to cook.

The blonde flipped a page. "Fried chicken," he suggested. "…it sounds easy enough."

The basketball junkie looked over his lover's shoulder and shrugged. "Let's dunk and shoot."

The Americans ran about the Mizuhara kitchen, gathering flour, spices and eggs to coat the chicken in.

Soon enough, the furniture in the room was covered in flour. Ed was unsure of how to mix spices in it.

"Ah screw it!" he declared and indeed 'screwed' everything with a spoon. Max eyed his handiwork as he beat eggs.

"That's it. You got it…" he said and the tan teen beamed. "Now dip it in eggs and I'll get the frying pan going."

"Ei, d'you think we could cook a bit of garlic rice?" asked the elder All Star after a while as he placed the last of the coated chicken on the plate for the blonde to fry.

"Wha--?" Oh sure, we've got left over rice and some garlic on the table. Get started."

Max replied distractedly, engrossed in the slowly cooking chickens. "Wait, d'you KNOW how to do it?"

Ed shrugged. "How hard can rice be?"

That happed to be a miscalculated mistake. Beginner's luck wasn't on their side. The fried rice had become charcoal and therefore was inedible. A smoking, charred stove was soon forgotten as a kiss found its way among the chaos.

**06081795**

A/N:…_nabitin ako…_tell me what you think! Haha…enjoy!xD and ciAo…


	13. Eating Dinner

A/N: one more day!!! ...enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Thirteen**_

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm scared."

"Jerk."

"Darling."

Lee smirked. He wasn't a good a cook as Rei, he could admit, but he had a couple of kitchen tricks up his sleeve.

"That smells good," remarked his tangy-haired lover. "You didn't burn the kitchen did you?"

"What made you say that?" the neko-jin asked.

Tala grinned. "Kai called yesterday. He told me Max was crying till past midnight because Ms. Judy made him and Ed clean the entire kitchen."

"What did they do?"

"They tried to cook dinner in celebration of Valentine's Day…"

The Chinese teen laughed. "That's sweet."

"Hey I heard there's a concert at the capital," said the Russian, partaking of their feast.

"Oh?" the other boy asked. "What for?"

The couple was at St. Petersburg, having spent their early February days in Tala's apartment.

"Some toothpaste company's going to hold their annual Lovapalooza there tomorrow…preparation and stuff."

"I see…" said Lee. "What's a Lovapalooza?"

The redhead smiled. "It's the event where the most number of couples kiss each other at the same time in one big place."

"Sounds nice…"

And speaking of kisses, the wolf and the lion share one at that moment as if to have a Lovapalooza of their own.

**06081795**

A/N: for the disclaim record, I don't own the idea of a Lovapalooza! Review!x) …enjoy!xD and ciAo…last day up…


	14. Fireworks

A/N: woot! It's the last day! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!! …enjoy!xD

**Fourteen Days till Valentine's Day**

_**February Fourteen**_

The silence of the Jurgen Mansion was deafening. The young heir had given every servant including Gustav a day off. There was not a living soul in the house except for two in the large sitting room, huddled up on the couch. The sky was darkening but they still hadn't turned on the lights.

Robert ran a hand through Kai's fluffy slate-blue hair. He shifted the bluenette so he could fit better between his legs. The Russian, in turn, leaned into the other's touch and closed his eyes, purring contentedly. Strong slender hands massaged tense shoulders slowly before moving down to join the embrace of his lover's fingers.

The noble and the iceheart sighed together and absently stared at their intertwined digits, gently stroking each other for comfort.

They stayed that way for a few more hours.

"I've got a surprise for you…" Kai smiled and slipped from the purple-haired man's hold to grab his key and go to the helipad where his private 'copter was.

Robert followed. "What are you up to?" he asked as he safeguarded the entire mansion with the push of a button.

"We're going to see a pretty light show at Moscow."

--

Garland snuggled up to Gary. Both were beaming, excited at the prospect of being in Russia's capital to be a part of a fantastic world record. With some pleasant surprise, they ran into Sanguinex and Bryan, who were there for the same reason. Claude and Tyson were lost somewhere further in the crowd. Lupinex and Kevin were wandering by the outskirts of the crowd. The werewolf was afraid his mate may get crushed. Raul and Enrique were lodging in a building nearby. They had a great view of the crowd, the concert stage and the sky. Johnny and Ian were in a suite next to theirs. Rei and Michael were two of the enthusiasts nearest the stage, ready to mosh. Spencer and Rick saw and joined them, happy to find some people they knew. Miguel and Brooklyn were idling behind the stage which was devoid of people. Cenotaph and Zomb were camouflaged amongst the multitude of bodies, minding their own business. Mystel and Oliver were perched comfortably on the tall spotlight towers. The heat of the light bulbs made the Russian climate more bearable for the Egyptian boy. They were hidden from sight as people wouldn't customarily stare at the glare of the lights. Besides, they had a great view. Max and Ed looked like stones against a river. The expression on the pair's faces clearly expressed disbelief of Judy's approval of their permission to spend Valentine's in Russia.

Tala and Lee were by the technician's booth, feeling giddy.

"When shall it start?" the redhead asked a man wearing headgear.

"Once the fireworks begin, sir." was the reply.

"That'll be amazing!" the Chinese teen exclaimed, beaming at this lover.

Somewhere in a suite of another building across the one Enrique and the others were lodging in, Kai and Robert were gazing out of their balcony. From the height they were, they could see everyone they knew, much to their amusement.

"Mystel has grown on Oliver hasn't he?" the bluenette was saying.

"Yes, I know…" replied the German, not quite over the fact that the couple was on the spotlights. "Crazy, isn't it?"

His boyfriend chuckled.

The show had begun and the crowd was wild. Local and international bands came to play love songs one after another. Soon enough, it was about ten to the end of the day.

"Are y'all enjoying yourselves?!" DJ Jazzman, the host, yelled into the microphone, followed by his co-host, translating in Russian.

The crowd roared affirmative in their respective languages.

"Okay, here's the game plan…" Jazzman said. "Once y'all hear the boom tarat-tarat of the fireworks, y'all start swapping spit, okay? Crew here 'n there'll take it all in and broadcast it all over the world!"

There was another roar and a countdown to the hour. Moscow was truly an amazing sight when it struck.

A thousand brilliant lights lit the sky and there was a hush among the lovers on the ground. Every single one of them was caught in a liplock with their significant other.

Nothing could have prepared Robert and Kai for such a remarkable spectacle. They beheld the beauty of Valentine's night for a few more moments before getting themselves lost, too, in each other's lips.

**END**

A/N: I hope y'all liked that! And I hope your Valentine's Day was as perfect as this too…well, minus the expenses…hehe…enjoy!xD and ciAo for now…


End file.
